Creepypasta Boyfriend Scenarios
by Tiny21
Summary: The title pretty much says it! Anyways this is a new story I recently am working on. This will have many scenarios and other creepypasta, some may even be ooc (out of character) please leave any nice comments/ or suggestions. Enjoy!


**Jeff the Killer**

One night you were in your bedroom alone, since your family was out somewhere. You were bored out of your mind not knowing what to do. So you decide to call your (F/N) *Friends Name*

"Hello?" (F/N) answered.

"I'm bored, entertain me with something." You replied

"Well (Y/N), I've heard something interesting today!" (F/N) chimmed

You smiled, "What is it about?" You got more comfortable in your bed.

"Ok! So have you heard about, drum roll please" (F/N) made drumming noise

You simply rolled your eyes at (F/N) actions. *lol*

"Creepypasta!" (S/He) yelled

You could have sworn you gone deaf. "Creepy...pasta?"

"Yes, do you have your laptop?"

You stood up and looked for your laptop which was on top of your cabinets and got back to your bed in a comfortable position.

"Ok got it" You heard something else in other line,

"(Y/N) I gotta go, my mom wants me to do something" (F/N) sighed loudly

"Okay then bye" You were about to hang out

"Wait!" (F/N) called

"Yes?" You placed your phone back on your ear.

"Judging by your personality, I suggest you search up Jeff the Killer, he's a creepypasta" and quite awesome "

"He better be 'cause I'm really bored"

"He will be, I guess, I don't really like him. K bye"

You hung up. Deciding to research on this 'Jeff the Killer Creepypasta'. You read his story which you found was sad, he had been bullied and has suffered a lot, you can relate to that. *sorry if you don't*

The rest of the night you decide to investigate him, by reading stories and viewing videos of him. You started to think he was one of your favorite creepypasta, even though you barely know what creepypasta is.

 **BEN Drowned**

You were on your bed, on your stomach with your laptop, right next to you, and you were bored since nothing interesting ever happened in your life. So you text your (b/f/n) *best friend name*.

To= (b/f/n)

From= (y/n)

'Hey (B/F/N) I'm super bored'

Your phone vibrated

To=(y/n)

From=(b/f/n)

'Hey, I recently found something new, it's called creepypasta, it's super cool you should check it out!=)'

To=(b/f/n)

From= (y/n)

'Hmm sounds interesting, anything specifically I should search up or nah?'

To= (y/n)

From= (b/f/n)

'Since you're a gamer person you look for BEN Drowned'

You decided to not text back, and research 'BEN Drowned'.

You read his story and found it quite sad and interesting. It also said that you could speak to him, using a website called 'Cleverbot' but you also read that it's just fake.

Or getting the game cartridge 'Majora's Mask' and playing it he'll appear, but you didn't have the cartridge.

So finally you decide it will be fun and interesting, since it was midnight to try Cleverbot. You sat at your computer desk, typed Cleverbot on Google. Little did you know your adventure has just began.;)

 **Hoodie**

You were at your friend's house, for a sleepover. Your friend loved Creepypasta, and so did you just a little bit since (f/n) got you into it, not so long ago maybe a day or two ago.

Your friend was outgoing and kind of loud, yet nice to you. You on the other hand were shy, quiet and stuttered a bit, yet sometimes sassy and friendly. *sorry if you're not*

"Hey (Y/N) have you heard of these Creepypastas?" (f/n) showed you a picture of Slenderman and three other Creepypasta you didn't know.

"N-no who are they? I mean I know it's Slenderman...but those other three are Creepypastas right?"

(F/N) smiled, "Yep, they're Slendy's proxies"

You looked at the picture more closely and you were really interested, the proxy with the orange hoodie and black mask with a red frown, he seemed amazing to you.

"W-what are their n-names?" You meekly asked.

"This two guys next to Slenderman are Masky and Toby"

You nodded, but you still wanted to know the other guy's name.

"And him?" you pointed at the Creepypasta that interested you the most.

"That is, my dear (y/n)…Hoodie"

"I think you'll like him better, he kind of reminds me of" (S/He) added,

You stared at him for a while more, "He looks awesome"

(F/N) yawned, "Well I'm going to go to bed, I'm super sleepy"

(S/He) went to their bed, your friend had already set up a bed for you next to their bed.

You sat on the bed and took out your phone and started looking up information about Hoodie.

 **Slenderman**

You were alone in your house, specifically in your living room watching t.v.

since your family was gone doing errands, and that usually takes awhile, meaning a very long time.

You called your friend, hoping that they may have something interesting to tell you.

"Hi (y/n)" (f/n) greeted.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Eating ice cream" your friend answered

"Cool can I have some?" You say sarcastically

"Sure, here catch" (S/He) made fake catching sounds

You made a catching noise, "Yay Thanks " you giggled.

"I'm really bored and… bored" You added.

"Hmm well…" your friend thought a while.

"Check out this website I have recently found out about."

"What's it called?" you got your laptop that was on the floor.

" "

You typed it in Google, "So what's it about?"

"About many different horror stories about many different Creepypastas"

(S/He) then added, "I have to go my parents need me"

You heard (F/N)'s parents yell their name.

"Okay don't want you to get in trouble or anything" you said as you hung up.

You looked through this parts of the website, but what interested you the most was Slenderman.

(Author's Note) (Hi! This is my new story here, I'm pretty much new here but anyways I'll be added more characters to this, I might change this chapter to hearing/seeing them, or skip this and post meeting them I don't know yet, Well please leave nice or any suggestions of boyfriend scenarios I'll be grateful.

This creepypasta maybe/or may not be out of character some. Also I don't know which category to upload this so yeah. )


End file.
